El amor cambia todo Love changes everything
by irondino81
Summary: Un pequeño mal entendido podra a prueba el amor entre Leon y Helena, fic inspirado en la cancion "Love changes everything" interpretado por Climie Fisher, dedicado para Aby Morales como regalo de cumpleaños.


**Aviso: todos los personajes mencionados en este fic pertenecen a Capcom, este fic fue hecho con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **EL AMOR CAMBIA TODO**

 **"LOVE CHANGES EVERYTHING"**

Habían pasado 3 años desde eventos ocurridos en China y Tall Oaks, los cuales dejaron una marca imborrable en la memoria de aquellos que presenciaron de cerca dichos incidentes, siendo Helena Harper la más afectada debido a que en dichos eventos su hermana Deborah y única familia pereció en ellos, los primeros meses fueron sumamente difíciles para la castaña debido a la fuerte depresión que sufrió pero gracias al apoyo incondicional de su compañero, amigo y ahora novio León S. Kennedy Helena pudo superar aquella depresión de la que parecía no tener fin.

Washington DC Agosto del 2016

Era un día como cualquiera en la FOS, Helena Harper se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos informes atrasados en compañía de su compañera y amiga Sherry Birkin, este último noto algo distraída a la castaña.

-Lena… Lena… -decía la rubia. –Hola… tierra llamando a la agente Harper.

-Eh… que… perdona Sherry, ¿dijiste algo? –pregunto la castaña.

-Iba a decirte que es hora de comer, ¿Estas bien?... te noto distraída.

-Claro que estoy bien, es solo que me siento preocupada por León, hace 3 semanas que no me llama y la verdad estoy algo preocupada.

-Tranquilízate Lena, León es el agente más rudo de toda la agencia, ha salido de numerosas misiones sano y salvo, y esta no será la excepción.

-Sí, eso lo sé perfectamente… -dijo Helena. -Pero eso no es lo que me tiene preocupada.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro creo saber a qué o más bien a quien te refieres. –dijo Sherry.

-Asi es, el solo acordarme de Ada y del pasado que tiene con León, siento como si mi corazón se partiera en 2. –dijo Helena en tono triste.

-Deja de pensar en eso amiga, León no es tan tonto como para volver a fijarse en esa zorra, además él te ama como no te imaginas. -dijo Sherry.

Las palabras de la rubia lograron calmar un poco a Helena, pero los pensamientos de él y de aquella espía asiática parecían no dejarla tranquila y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido un día antes de que León partiera rumbo a su misión.

 _++++++++++++"FLASHBACK"++++++++++++_

3 semanas atrás.

-Por favor amor, si tan solo me dejaras explicárte que realmente paso. –decía León tratando de calmar a la castaña.

-No hay nada que explicar, claramente te vi saliendo de aquel bar a lado de Ada. –Dijo Helena furiosa… -Creí que eras diferente pero me equivoque, eres igual que todos los hombres.

-No es lo que piensas, Helena… sabes muy bien lo mucho que te amo.

-Si de verdad me amaras, no debiste haberme traicionado de esa forma y menos con ella. –decía la castaña con voz quebrada.

León intento acercarse a su novia, pero esta última lo rechazo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, León.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el agente, quien con tal de no poner más alterada a su novia dijo con la mirada cabizbaja:

-Bueno, creo que la misión de mañana ayudara un poco a esta situación… debo empacar mis cosas, el viaje será largo.

Mientras Leon empacaba sus cosas, Helena lloraba en silencio en el balcón de la habitación, el agente no soportaba el hecho de ver sufrir a su novia, quería explicarle lo que sucedió en aquel encuentro con Ada, pero mejor opto por dejarla sola y hablar con ella bien y claro en cuanto regresara.

Al día siguiente, Helena se quedó algunos minutos en la cama antes de salir de ella y buscar a Leon, la discusión de anoche aún retumbaba en su cabeza, después de vestirse fue a buscarlo al sofá en donde paso la noche pero no lo encontró, sin embargo algo sobre la mesa llamo su atención, era un dispositivo y varios sobres con documentos, y aun lado de ellos había una nota que decía:

- _Lo que hay en estos documentos y en el dispositivo son el resto de las pruebas que demuestran tu inocencia, Ada lo único que hizo fue el ayudarme a conseguirlas, espero algún día puedas perdonarme por este mal entendido… Te amo Helena._

 _++++++++++++"FIN DEL FLASHBACK" ++++++++++++_

Aquel triste momento continúo retumbando por la mente de Helena durante gran parte del día.

El reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche, Helena por fin logro terminar con su trabajo pendiente, la mayoría del personal ya se habían marchado desde hace horas, se sentía agotada, solo quería llegar a su departamento y descansar, apago las luces y salió de las oficinas, pero en camino al estacionamiento escucho a lo lejos la voz de Sherry quien iba acompañada de Claire.

-¡Helena!

-¡¿Sherry?!... ¡¿Claire?! –exclamo la castaña

-Es bueno volver a verte Helena… -dijo Claire.

Lo mismo digo… -contesto la castaña. –pero ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora?

-Claire y yo vamos al Bar de siempre por unos tragos y hemos venido a invitarte.

-Gracias Sherry, pero estoy un poco corta de efectivo y no quisiera abusar de su amabilidad. –dijo la castaña.

-De eso no te preocupes Lena, sabes que estas entre amigas. –le dijo Claire.

Helena se sentía un poco cansada, pero no quería ser descortés con sus amigas, así que amablemente decidió aceptar la invitación.

-Bueno ahora vayámonos, seguramente tu novio, Jill y el impaciente de mi hermano ya deben estarnos esperando. –dijo Claire.

-Si, además no olvides que Moira estarán tocando esta noche junto con su banda. –agrego Claire.

-Escuche bien… ¿Moira toca en una banda? –dijo Helena.

-Asi es, ella es la vocalista principal y la verdad es bastante buena. – contesto Sherry.

-Tal Parece que esta noche va a resultar bastante interesante. –dijo Helena.

Poco después Helena, Sherry y Claire llegaron al Army Wings, era un lugar algo sombrío pero bastante agradable, en una de las mesas que estaba cerca del escenario se encontraban Jake y junto a él estaban Chris y su esposa Jill, las 3 chicas saludaron a sus amigos y ordenaron una ronda de cervezas, mientras esperaban a que Moira saliera al escenario comenzaron a charlar sobre sus trabajos y también hubo tiempo para bromear entre ellos.

Durante la charla, Jill no pudo evitar el preguntarle a Helena acerca de León.

-Y dime Helena, ¿has tenido noticias sobre León y su misión?

-Aun no, esto debido a que durante las misiones se nos tiene prohibido entablar cualquier tipo de comunicación. –contesto la castaña.

-Supongo que debe ser difícil en estar lejos de tu novio. –dijo Jill.

-Y que lo digas, han sido las 3 semanas más largas de mi vida… -suspiro Helena. –espero este bien, hay tanto que tengo que hablar con él.

-Tranquila Lena, el llegara con bien, ahora por que no mejor disfrutamos la velada. –dijo Sherry.

-Y dime Claire, ¿en verdad Moira es tan buena como dices? – Pregunto Chris.

-Por supuesto hermano, te sorprenderás en cuanto la veas cantar junto a su grupo, especialmente por lo versátil que pueden ser. –contesto la pelirroja.

-¿Versátil? –preguntaron Helena, Chris y Jill.

-Asi es, pueden tocar tanto rock alternativo como rock clásico para el deleite de los más veteranos. –dijo Sherry en alusión a Chris y Jill.

-El que a Chris y a mí nos guste la música de antaño no nos hace viejos. –dijo Jill.

-Viejos no, más bien triples quinceañeros. –les dijo Sherry bromeando.

El comentario de la rubia hizo que todos se rieran, luego de un par de minutos aparece en el escenario el grupo llamado "The Black Windows" el cual estaba conformado por Moira y otras 3 chicas.

Antes de comenzar, Moira presento al grupo, además de agradecer la presencia, instantes después el grupo abrió el show con la canción **Pumped Up Kicks.**

El grupo de amigos estaba sumamente sorprendido por la interpretación de Moira.

-Valla, en verdad es muy buena, y eso que apenas es el comienzo. –dijo Helena.

-Seria genial si tocara algo de Nirvana. –agrego Jake.

-Descuida amor, Tenlo por seguro que lo hará. –le dijo Sherry.

Enseguida Moira y su banda deleitarían al público interpretando varios éxitos del grupo The Killers, siendo la canción **Somebody Told Me** la más ovacionada, pero lo que dejaría sorprendidos a Helena y compañía, especialmente a Jake fue cuando Moira y su banda comenzaron a tocar rock de antaño, tales como **Come As You Are, Sweet Child O' Mine, Losing My Religion** , **I Can't Tell You Why** entre otras.

Luego de un rato Moira hace una breve pausa para dirigirse a los presentes.

-Hola a todos, gracias a todos por estar aquí acompañándonos esta noche, y para continuar con la velada vamos a cambiar un poco nuestro repertorio musical ya que la siguiente canción que vamos a interpretar fue solicitada por un fan para dedicársela a su novia la cual se encuentra esta noche, espero sea del agrado de todos.

Instantes después Moira y su banda el grupo comenzó a tocar **Love changes everything** , Helena se sorprendió mucho al escuchar dicha canción.

-Cielos Helena, por la expresión de tu rostro parece que es una de tus canciones favoritas. –dijo Claire.

-No solo es mi favorita, esta es la canción que escuche cuando Leon me pidió que fuera su novia. –contesto la castaña.

Poco antes de terminar aquella canción, en una de las pantallas que estaban en el escenario apareció un mensaje que decía: _"Helena Harper… estar contigo es como vivir en un sueño del que no me quiero despertar jamás._

La castaña no pudo evitar el derramar una lágrima luego de ver aquel mensaje, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa en cuanto volteo la mirada para encontrarse con Leon, quien se arrodillo frente a ella, ante la mirada de sus amigos y de todos los presentes.

-Helena, desde el primer momento que te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti, le diste un nuevo sentido a mi vida y una nueva esperanza para amar.

Y fue entonces cuando Leon saco una pequeña cajita que tenía un anillo de compromiso, tomo la mano de su novia y dijo:

-Helena Harper… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

Helena comenzó a llorar de la emoción y le respondió.

-Si Leon… acepto ser tu esposa.

Leon le coloco el anillo e inmediatamente se reincorporo para besar a su futura esposa.

Chris, Jill, Sherry, Jake, Claire, Moira y el resto de los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir ante aquella muestra de cariño e inmediatamente comenzaron a felicitar a los futuros novios.

-Leon, no sabes cuantas noches soñé con este momento, no sabes lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos. –dijo Helena entre lágrimas.

-Y no sabes lo afortunado que me siento de tenerte a mi lado, amor mio… te amo Helena.

-Y yo a ti, mí amado agente. –respondió ella, acercando su cabeza para que los 2 se unieran en un profundo beso.

 _7 años después._

Leon y Helena se encontraban adornando el árbol de navidad en compañía de sus 2 hijos, Deborah de 6 años y el pequeño Scott de apenas 4 años.

-Muy bien Deborah, solo falta colocar unas cuantas esferas más por este lado para que quede bien. –dijo Helena.

-Cielos mami, el árbol se ve muy bonito. –dijo la pequeña.

-Mami… estrella. –balbuceo el pequeño, señalando que faltaba la estrella del árbol.

-Descuida campeón, ahora mismo voy a ponerla. –dijo Leon.

Leon tomo la estrella para colocarla en lo alto del árbol y acto seguido encendió el árbol de navidad, los pequeños se emocionaron mucho en cuanto el árbol con las luces y todos los adornos.

-Cielos amor, cada año te luces adornando el árbol, sin duda eres la mejor. –dijo Leon.

-pero no podría hacerlo sin la ayuda de mis 2 hermosos retoños y por supuesto tu, amor… no sabes cuánto te amo.

-y yo a ti Helena, y es por eso que los niños y yo te preparamos una sorpresa para ti. –le dijo Leon.

Enseguida Leon tomo el control remoto del estéreo y puso la canción favorita de su esposa: **Love changes everything,** y acto seguido la pequeña Deborah y Scott aparecen con una rosa en la mano, mientras que Leon la sorprende con un collar que tenía una pequeña esmeralda en forma de corazón.

-Por dios, es hermoso.

-Feliz navidad y aniversario amor. –dijo Leon.

-Feliz navidad Leon. –dijo ella plantándole un beso.

Mientras los 2 enamorados se besaban, los 2 pequeños se acercaron y envolvieron a sus padres en un cálido abrazo.

 **FIN**


End file.
